Ev'dené
The Ev'dené are beings that exist in the Mach Realm. Their default form is that of shapeless energy, but they can take the form of any organic substance that exists in the Bios Realm, such as a living animal, plant, water, or wind. However, even in the Mach Realm, they most enjoy the form of humans or bha'naré. History It is written that Illumi first sent five Ev'dené into the Mach Realm upon its creation: Abra, to protect the winds, Wataru, to protect the water, Forgero, to protect the earth, Magmorna, to protect the fire, and Avani, to protect the life. Their job was to look after the Bios Realm. As young Ev'dené, they played games or attempted to assert dominance over each other. Wataru and Abra were fond of racing each other along the horizon, creating the separation of sea and sky. Forgero was always challenging himself to build something bigger and better, creating the hills, caves, and mountains. To Forgero's annoyance, Wataru would carve out rivers and lakes in his earthly creations. Avani nurtured the plant life and attempted to protect the early humans Illumi had placed in the Bios Realm, but her siblings, especially Magmorna and Wataru, tormented her by burning and drowning them. Abra's winds destroyed crops and homes. The humans were nearly tortured into extinction. Forgero, whose earth in which Avani's plant life could flourish, stood up for his sister, and Abra and Wataru ceased their intentional interference, and the siblings agreed they would only interact with the Bios Realm when absolutely necessary. At this point, Wataru, Abra, and Avani had procreated with the humans, creating the bha'naré. Magmorna had grown jealous of his siblings, despite his power being important for keeping the humans warm, allowing them to cook, and clearing out plant life Avani had accidentally let overgrow. He insisted they were weak, and was disgusted with them for copulating with the humans, and that he had grown tired of them all. He developed his own Core Realm in defiance of Illumi, shuttering himself away there and attempting to interfere in Bios Realm affairs once again. To stop him, Avani, Abra, Wataru, and Forgero set out to find a way to seal the Mach Realm, and by extension the Core Realm, off from the Bios Realm. Forgero volunteered to go to the Bios Realm, taking the physical form of a human man to investigate how to create a closure from that side. However, when the siblings were successful, he was cut off from the Mach Realm and trapped in the Bios Realm. He was not too bothered to get back to the Mach Realm, because his brother was sealed away in the Core Realm, and because he had fallen in love with a human woman in the country of Grandia. As time went on, Illumi sent hundreds more Ev'dené into the Mach Realm, with much less power than the initial siblings, to watch over all sorts of things in the Bios Realm, from salt water to table salt. Major Ev'Dené * Abra * Avani * Wataru * Magmorna * Forgero Minor Ev'Dené * The Three Muses: Pecora, Gard, and Umme * Sha'Kala * Calypso